


go for blood (but you would still miss me in your bones)

by NastyFanGal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Not Reylo, anti reylo, based on a terrible reylo fic i read years ago, because mara's awesome, featuring luke's long lost daughter, in which i ignore ben skywalker and give lukemara a daughter, jade skywalker, mara jade names her daughter after her, of said terrible reylo fic, the obligatory idk how to tag tag, which is why leia might be ooc because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyFanGal/pseuds/NastyFanGal
Summary: “Do you remember how you killed my mother? When she was defenseless and unarmed?” She knew he remembers just as vividly as her. “You don't deserve this. This - this family, a second chance.”No place has been home for Jade since her mother died. When she learns of her family - a family broken and bitter - she goes to the Resistance in search of her aunt. But family looses meaning when monsters are forgiven and children are punished for the sins of their father.
Relationships: Finn & Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren & Original Female Character(s), Leia Organa & Original Female Character(s), Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Poe Dameron & Original Female Character(s), Rey (Star Wars) & Original Character(s), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	go for blood (but you would still miss me in your bones)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this fic was inspired by an insufferable r*ylo fic i read years back, in which rey got pregnant because of the force bond, kylo is welcomed into the resistance, all is forgiven and leia is Extremely ooc. for some context: i made up this scenario in my mind where mara jade and luke do have a kid - but everything is pretty much the same up 'til tlj because luke does go into hiding, and so does mara and her daughter. kylo, along with his search for luke skywalker, also is on the hunt for mara. he ends up killing her, though jade escapes, finds out about the skywalkers, goes to the resistance. there are a lot of plot holes because this is very random, so for now this is a one shot. in the future i may add a prologue or a second part.  
> sorry for the sloppy writing :)

She wanted to throw something against the wall. Or her cousin. Jade didn’t know whether to scream or cry.

“I know you appeared to Rey and if you don’t want to spend the rest of your Force-forsaken afterlife hearing about your betrayal, you’d better show up. Right now!” Leia yelled.

It was cruel that she the first time she would see her father was this way. 

“My child! You tried to kill Ben!”

The force ghost was young, no where near the age he should have looked. Her father had blond hair and blue eyes. 

The resistance was supposed to be her safe spot. Jade knew that wasn’t the truth anymore. It stopped being the truth the minute General Organa accepted a monster into their midst with open arms.

~

Jade turned to her cousin.

“My father did not turn you to the dark side, you piece of shit, my father didn’t fucking turn you to the dark side!” She screamed.

He remained impassive, with a hint of smugness at her cracking down. 

She wanted him to be afraid. 

Jade points her lightsaber towards Rey.

“I could kill her, and your unborn child right now, right here,” She snarled. “I _should_ do it. And you know what? I’ll relish taking this away from you.” Kylo steps in front of Rey and shields her from Jade.

"Try me," He says, face stormy.

“Do you remember how you killed my mother? When she was defenseless and unarmed?” She knew he remembered, without remorse. “You don't deserve this. This - this family, a second chance.” Rey is impassive, hands protectively placed on her belly.

For a moment, Jade contemplates hurting Rey. She could get past Kylo long enough to cause damage. The impulse leaves just as quick as it came. She suddenly felt disgusted. All she wanted to do was terrify the pair. Jade backs far away from them and almost trips.

“But I’m not like _you_.” She spits out. Kylo comforts Rey, but with one hand still on his lightsaber. His face is clouded with anger. But both of them are afraid. She storms out of the room.

~

Poe Dameron quickly becomes a friend. Jade mostly keeps to herself, but takes an instant liking to the hotheaded pilot. 

“ - and that’s how we escaped their squadron,” He finishes his story. Normally Jade would be interested in hearing about his escapades. He’s a brilliant pilot. But ever since her . . . incident, with her cousin, she wasn’t allowed to join the other Resistance fighters. 

“Jade, hello?” Poe snaps his fingers. “You’ve been distracted all day, what’s the - oh.” Jade looks up at him and smiles, though he can see the pain in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, I forgot about that,” He says guiltily. 

Her cousin enters with Rey in tow. They are seated at the other end, away from her. Jade isn’t allowed to go near Rey anymore. She had spent an hour at General Organa’s office, bearing the brunt of her fury. She had only told Poe what exactly happened that day. 

“Wow, I don’t know what to say, Jade. He’s a piece of scum who shouldn’t be here, but you shouldn’t have threatened Rey. Even if she’s wrong.” Poe had said, face impassive.

“I know,” She said, mouth trembling. Before she could stop herself, she starts crying. “I don’t know what came over me, I really don’t. He - “ She hiccuped. “He said something about my mom and I lost it. The General thinks he’s changed but he’s not, he doesn’t have a shred of remorse. He didn’t feel any guilt about k-killing my - “ She broke into sobs. Poe hugged tightly.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I hate this too. It's not fair that he's here, after what he's done. But you gotta remember that you'll be the one punished for this shit. The general won't look twice that he tried to trigger you." He rocked her gently, and she cries even harder.

"I don't want to see you suffer. Just … stay away from him." 

Jade breaks away first with a sniff. 

"I've ruined your jacket," she murmurs. Poe barks out a laugh.

"Believe me, this jacket has seen a lot worse than a girl's snot." 

Jade grins. "Oh please, it's not as if you haven't broken a bunch of hearts."

"We'll, it's not so much the tears my jacket suffers as it is drinks thrown on it," He says considers. "Wow, I really haven't gone out on a date forever, huh."

"Tough job," Jade shrugs. "Though I've heard Kaydel might have a crush on you?" She wiggles her eyebrows. "Do _you_ like her? You're like a thousand times more, well, _Poe_ , around her." She winks at him. "I _don't_ mean that as a compliment. But she finds it charming for whatever reason."

"We're not twelve, Jade," Poe scoffs, but he turns red in a very obvious way. Jade thinks it's cute.

Even in the midst of an intergalactic war where they'd all die sooner or later, silly things like crushes mean the world.

~

The days bleed into weeks. Jade, still banned from flying busies herself with the next best things she knows: fixing things. There's always a maintenance droid gonked up, numerous repairs on the damages on ships gained in battle. And if not that, there's a never ending stream of problems with the plumbing on base.

She hasn't talked to her cousin ever since. Nor to the general. Jade despises Kylo Ren but a part of her yearns for the company of her aunt that she was robbed off. Her aunt is far from forgiving her, though.

She can see it in Leia's eyes, that the distance isn't just a punishment meant for her. And despite Jade's anger, she almost understands Leia. 

~

At night, Jade dreams.

_‘Look at you all grown up, playing Sith,’ Mara Jade says, mockingly. ‘My, my, the mask is new. A nice touch, though not the same effect your grandfather's.’_

_Despite the mask, Kylo Ren's emotions are openly visible. He looks like an maddened animal ready to pounce._

_‘I've come to finish I job I should have all those years ago,’ His filtered voice grates. He activates his lightsaber, wild red and crackling in the dark. ‘No loose strings this time.’_

_Mara does not reach for her lightsaber immediately. She makes no move to defend herself as she should._

_‘I see your master left his rabid dog out for a hunt tonight.’ She goads, and Kylo snarls, a sound made inhuman through the mask's filter. He charges forward and Mara still doesn't make any move except duck. She throws a meaningful look to Jade's hiding spot and it dawns on Jade that she didn’t have her lightsaber with her. She was goading Kylo, defenseless, waiting for her to run and get away._

_Jade won't leave her mother here to die. On impulse, she runs out towards her with blaster in hand._

_‘Jade!! Get away from here!’ Mara yells._

_‘Two birds with one stone,’ Kylo says, and lunges at them. Jade aims the blaster at him, finger pressing the trigger repeatedly. He deflects them easily with a twist of his hand. They were going to die. If not by his hand, then his knights'._

_Mara tries to come between her and Kylo but he shoves her away with a swoop of his hand. A sickening crack is made as her body hits the wall._

_He makes his way towards Jade. She has nowhere to go. He has her conrnered like a prey.The hiss of his helmet rings through the room, and she sees him. The monster behind the mask who nearly killed them years ago, who would kill them now._

_He's younger than she'd expected._

_She uses the force to try and stop the swing of his lightsaber. But he reaches out with his other hand, immobilizing her in spot. She struggles against the force but he's stronger._

_"You're weak. You're untrained. Maybe if you had a teacher …" He says almost sympathetically._

_Jade is trembling, she tries to turn away but she can't. She closes her eyes shut. Jade doesn't want the last thing she sees the red glow of the lightsaber._

_Jade feels him lifting his lightsaber and feels it slashing on her. She flinches. A gasp. But it isn't hers._

_Kylo loses balance and releases her from his force grip. Mara stands behind him, a curtain rod in hand. Kylo snarls and charges at her._

_"RUN, JADE, DON'T COME BACK!!" She screams._

_This time, Jade listens to her. She runs out of the house before Kylo reacts. She runs into the woods. She doesn't look back. Jade runs until she is sure she is nowhere near the house._

_Jade feels the presence of other force users in the woods.She knows that the Knights of Ren are near. She climbs a tree heavily covered with branches and hopes it conceals her in the dark._

_Jade keeps thinking that she heard lightsaber hitting flesh on her way out. She clutches the branches of the tree, trying not to make a sound. Any moment they could come by. Any moment they could look up the tree she climbed._

_Soon enough, she can hear footsteps._

_‘Did you do it?’ A voice asks._

_‘The girl escaped. She can’t be far. Either way she’s defenseless and weak in the force.’ Kylo replies. He’s donned his mask again._

_‘Find her.’_

_Jade clutches the branch and hopes none of them would look up. The branch feels like it would break away any moment._

_She doesn't know how long she waited up there or how she braved going back to the house._

_Her mother lies on the ground, still. A hole in her chest made by a lightsaber._

_Jade screams._

~

"Did you sleep at all, Jade?" Poe asks, concerned. 

"Of course I did!" She exclaims. Finn scoffs, not looking up from a book.

"Yeah, and that was a ghost sneaking hot chocolate from the kitchen last night. In a very loud way might I add."

"Why were you even up listening to people walking down the hallway, Finn?" 

"Hey, we're talking about you here, don't deflect," Finn protests.

"Finn's right. While we will come back with what you were doing, and with _whom_ ," Poe adds, "You look like shit, Jade."

"Gee, I'm blushing. Used that on Kaydel anytime?" Jade snarks. 

"I'm serious. If you're having trouble sleeping you should probably go to the Med Bay." Poe says. 

"I'm just," Jade sighs and covers her face in her hands. "I'm not in a really good place right now." 

Finn and Poe exchange a look.

"Either way, we want you to know we're here for you, Jade. You know you can tell us anything." Finn says gently.

Jade contemplates telling them about her nightmare. Maybe another day.


End file.
